Troublesome Changes
by Sandyx5
Summary: An unexpected happening and an unexpected confession. ShikaTema


Wow! This is my second story for the day XD

So... Heyyy! ^^ This a new story fro the pairing ShikaTema :) This is for my buddy/bestie ShinobiStar ^^ (Hope you like it YAH! XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of them characters in this story.

* * *

><p>Troublesome Changes<p>

_Shikamaru, I need you down here at the Flower Shop in ten minutes. If you're not here in ten minutes, I will personally kill you in your sleep. TY! _

_Ino_

After Shikamaru read Ino's text message, he sighed and lazily got up from the couch. Even if he didn't want to go, he was forced to; knowing that the blonde will actually do as she pleases.

He wore a green shirt with baggy jeans and made his way to that hell of a flower shop.

"It' about time you got here!" Ino shouted at him. "I need you to clean all the mess Akamaru did in here. He broke a lot of pots today."

"Can't you do it yourself, troublesome woman?"

A nerve popped on Ino's forehead. "Just do it before anyone else sees this mess."

The boy sighed. Even in doing simple things, Ino still couldn't do it.

oOo

"I think Gaara would like some flowers in his office." Temari thought. "And maybe Kankuro would like some inside his room as well, to add up the funeral theme."

She was walking in the streets of Konoha, on her way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the finest in the village.

"Ino, I'd- … What the hell are you two doing?" Temari exclaimed at the sight of seeing Shikamaru, her so-called boyfriend, and Ino kissing!

"Temari! I-It's not what you think!" Shikamaru said as he ran after her around the village.

"Oh no…" Ino muttered.

oOo

"Stop it, Shikamaru! I don't wanna hear it!" Temari said, walking away from the pineapple-headed boy. "I don't wanna hear what you have to say!"

"Please, Temari, just listen to me." Shikamaru caught up with her and held her arm tightly, causing her not to move.

It was in this part of the village where they reached a hill full of Sakura trees and lots of flowers growing. Shikamaru had been chasing her all afternoon, not minding the people that stared at them while they were at it, but now, they were alone.

"Please, Temari. Let me explain."

"Fine, then! Explain!" Temari exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheek. She never expected herself to cry. She guessed that this was what love can do; especially when you've been together for a year now.

Shikamaru scratched the back if his head. "You see…"

_Flashback_

"_So, I was like BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH" was all Shikamaru could hear from the blonde in front of him. Seriously, was this how gir;s communicated? How troublesome._

"_Okay! Bye, Sakura!" And with that, Ino hung up. "Are you done yet?"_

"_I would be if you would just help you troublesome woman."_

"_That's it, Shikamaru!" she stomped her feet and made her way in front of him. "I don't get why you find woman very 'troublesome', but will you please stop calling me that?"_

"_BLAH BLAH BLAH. You talk too much, Ino." he replied lazily._

"_That's it!" Ino was just about to perform a jutsu and do some hand signs when she suddenly stepped on a broken pot, causing her foot to bleed, and fell on the floor. With Shikamaru. Accidentally KISSING him. Then, thy heard the door open._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't care what pathetic excuse you have to give me!"

"But it wasn't an excuse! I was telling the truth, you troublesome woman!"

"I don't care anymore! We are ov-"

Shikamaru gave her a hard slap. Ouch. Temari had just been slapped… by a man. Unbelievable. Suddenly, Shikamaru caressed the cheek he slapped and kissed her.

"Temari, I don't care what 'you say'. I love you and that's what it is. I've never felt this way around anyone else before and I certainly don't have feeling for Ino. Besides, she and Kiba have something going on right now." He sighed. "What happened earlier was an accident and a big mistake. I promise I'll be careful and it won't happen again."

"But, Shikamaru…"

"I understand that you said that we just broke up, but hear me out." He kneeled on the grass and held her hand. "Temari Sabaku, will you please be my girlfriend again? If so, one thing will change from then on."

Temari wiped the tears on her face with her free hand and said "What will change?"

Shikamaru got up and kissed her yet again; this time with more feeling and passionately. When he broke apart, he leaned on her ear and whispered "Your last name."

* * *

><p>So? Hm... You know I wasn't sure myself about this. I only liked the last part after the Flashback ^^<p>

Don't forget to review ^^ And SOOO very sorry if this is short :)


End file.
